When performing a field operation in a subterranean formation (sometimes more simply called a “formation” herein), it is important to continuously gather information about the subterranean formation. As a field operation continues, the subterranean formation can change. Knowing when these changes in the subterranean formation occur and knowing the characteristics of the subterranean formation over the duration of the field operation can provide a number of benefits, including but not limited to optimizing eventual production of the field, avoiding failures and inefficiencies in the operation, and preserving safety.